Growing up again
by Chocolate Skyla
Summary: When the team and Roy are de-aged back to being toddlers permanantly what will happen. I am rubbish at summaries just read and find out for yourself. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi the update on 9/1/2016 was to improve grammar and spelling and mistakes (I really should re read my stories before posting )**

Why is nothing ever simple with this team. But this time they had screwed up big time . It was a simple bank heist. Get in , stop them, get out. Yet it did not work out like that. It had been the team and Roy on this mission. When the radio went dead , the league knew instantly something was wrong. Sure they could talk telepathically but Batman had been specific about keeping the radio on during this mission.

The whole league went to the bank to see six ambulances.

"What happened?"Flash asked one of the paramedics

"We don't know. The bank heist was stopped then there was a scream and instead of the young justice was well toddlers. They were all unconscious on the floor. They are in the ambulance's now waiting to be.." the paramedic said before Flash cut him off.

"No, we will take them, This needs to stay out the public eye as much as possible. So bring the kids out of the ambulances and pass them to us. " Flash said sternly. Wally's powers at that age could be very hard to control and he didn't need him vibrating out of his bed or something.

"Ok, get the children out of the ambulances " the paramedic said down his radio. The doors of the ambulances opened and the children were wheeled out. Tey all looked so small and innocent. The ambulances were in a position where no one could see what was going on from the outside.

Immediately Black Canary went to Artemis and Zatanna. Neither of them had anyone really compared to the others, sure Artemis had Green Arrow but he was preoccupied with his adopted son. Zatanna was not even that lucky with her dad being taken over by doctor Fate.

"Lets get them back to headquarters where the an be properly assessed." Black Canary said lifting Artemis and Zatanna , their heads on her shoulder.

 _ **Break line**_

It turned out getting them all back without anyone getting in their way was easier said then done. In the end they had to cover the toddlers with hospital gowns so no one could see who they were carrying. Even then reporters tried to pull the gowns off some of the toddlers and by that I mean they tried to pullthe gown covering Robin off him...this reporter wasn't happy when Batman smashed his camera.

When they finally got the children to the medical bay in the cave they were beginning to wake up. First it was Roy and instead of calling for Ollie like they all thought he would ,he woke up and began crying from mommy before climbing out of bed and going up to black canary clenching and unclenching his fists till she picked him up whilst his face was as red as his hair.

Next Kaldur woke up. They had expected a calm reaction from him. Instead he began screaming blue murder as if he was in pain or something.. No one understood why until Aquaman remembered.

"Kaldur is not used to being on ground and not in water and the pressure is considerably lower than what his body is used to. I will take him to the pool to try and have him calm down and get him used to the pressure of the ground. "Aquaman said scooping up Kaldur who was still screaming, muttering things into his ears trying to sooth him whilst carrying him down to the pool.

"Well that is not what I expected." Green Arrow Connor began to stir. They all expected an outburst like the others had instead he was calm and quite unfazed by the situation.

"Why am I so small." He asked then it hit him. He wasn't actually 16 so he kept his memories but he thought in a more childish way.

"We don't know Connor . We are just waiting for everyone to wake up. " Green Arrow said to him.

"Well could you tell who ever is screaming to be quiet it is hurting my ears."Connor said before rolling over and going back sleep.

Little did they know Megan and Martian Manhunter were having a conversation.

"Megan's awake as well but martians don't speak but use telepathic communications till they are 8 in human years as it takes longer for their voice box to develop. " Martian Manhunter said before turning back to his niece.

Another cry could be heard and they saw Wally sat up right in his bed crying , fat tears running down his Barry pulled his mask off and picked up the toddler.  
"Look , Wally it is me uncle Barry , now i need you to do something for us. I want you to run Okay." Barry said to the toddler before setting him he began running and was out of the room.  
"Well at least we know for sure he has super speed..you probably should go catch him" Batman said before Flash chased after the speedy toddler.

Another cry could be heard. They were expecting to to be Artemis but instead it was Robin. He did not look happy as Batman scooped him up and began calming him down.

"6 down 2 to go." Flash said walking holding Wally ;who was squirming in his grasp.  
"No Wally. I cannot let you down...Guys he was running faster then, then he has ever has ran. I think was holding back in the past but I am unsure. " Flash continued .

Almost simultaneously Zatanna and Artemis woke up. They both began screaming and if anyone came near them it got Canary placed Roy, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder , into Green Arrow's arms (who looked extremely confused on what he was supposed to be doing , before wonder woman set Roy's head on Green Arrows shoulder, whilst she went up to the girls. Like she had before he had them on both hips bouncing them up and down.

"Someone go get Doctor Fate. Zatanna is not calming down. " Black Canary said to the league. Green Lantern left the room and moments later he came back with Dr Fate.

"Doctor Fate, I know Giovanni is the person you are using to work your powers. However we need you to give him has a daughter who has been reverted back to infancy. We need him to help her. She is a baby and she needs her does not know anyone in here and it is causing her emotional stress" Black Canary tried to convince him.

"Why should I sacrifice him . He is my source of life and power. " Fate said.

"Because this is his daughter. She doesn't respond to anyone else . Once we turn them back their normal age you can have his body back or we can find you a new one." Black Canary pleaded.

"Fine.I will let him go." Dr Fate said as he took off the Giovanni but before he could say anything Black Canary passed him Zatanna and said "Giovanni , there is Zatanna now please can you stop her crying." .

"What has happened. Why is Zatanna a one year old again " He asked whilst Zatanna buried her head into his shoulder.

"We don't know. They whole team are toddlers along with Roy ." Black Canary said with Artemis still on her hip but only sniffling now.

"Well I can do an analysis but it doesn't look good. If someone is De-aged by magic temporarily it only effects the mental or physical state of them but if it is permanent it is generally effects both aspects."Dr fate said.

"Is everyone awake now." Aquaman said walking in. Kaldur was covered with a towel obviously asleep.

"Yeah well they regained consciousness but some have fell asleep."Black Canary said.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Soon they were all awake but this time they were not screaming or crying. They were all sat on their mentors knee except Roy and Artemis who insisted on sitting on Black Canary's knee for some reason.  
"What are we going to do with them. The test results came out positive with it being permanent and obviously some situations mean they cannot go back to their true families." Black Canary said.  
"We my wife and I have decided we will take in Kaldur. With his father being who he is and him having no mother we believe it will be safer if he stays with Atlantis it is uncommon for children to be adopted by other families and no one would be willing to take in Kaldur because of his dad." Aquaman said whilst he ran his hand through Kaldur's hair which was longer than they had ever seen it.  
"Well Iris and I were talking and it is probably best if Wally lives with us. I mean sure his parents would love to have him again as a toddler but I doubt they could raise a toddler speedster. They wouldn't be able to keep up with him which could put him in danger as he could easily run into the road and a car hit him and his parents wouldn't be able to stop him." Flash said whilst the two year old bounced sitting on his knee, as couldn't put him on the ground encase he ran off again and got hurt.  
"Well I will take Connor with me. Lois is aware that I am superman so I can explain he is a clone but I have decided to adopt him.I mean I doubt anyone else would be able to raise him with the extra things with being a Krypton."Superman said with Connor on his lap who was playing on Superman's (designed by batman so it wouldn't get broken) phone. Everyone's jaw dropped.  
"As Zatanna's dad I am just going to have to raise her again...maybe not send her to catholic school again though." Zatara said with Zatanna stood up on his knee's clinging onto her dads shoulders for support and he had hold of her waist so she did not fall.  
"Yes, like Giovanni I will just raise Robin again. I might as well tell you I am Bruce Wayne and this is Richard Grayson. However I believe I will have to change his name and explain how Richard died due to an undetected illness which killed him suddenly. I will say I had planned on adopting him since before Richard passed on and I decided it was too late to turn back now." Batman said with Robin asleep in his arms.  
"Well me and Ollie will be able to raise Artemis and Roy. I mean technically Roy is my son already and Artemis's mum is unable to look after her and with her dad it is just too much risk to put her in. "Black Canary said.

"However I highly doubt your house's are fit for a toddler to say in. "Black Canary said looking at the men.

"I have already raised Zatanna through this stage of her life, I do believe I am able to look after her again." Giovanni said slightly annoyed that she didn't think he could raise his daughter properly.

"Oh I didn't mean you nor Aquaman. Isn't your house already child proof because of your little boy two can both leave it is the others that this is for." Black Canary said .

The two men left carrying the two toddlers, Aquaman wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Mera because they already have a 2 year old.

"Now you five .Are any of your homes safe enough for a toddler. " Black Canary asked.

"Err" was all she got.

"Exactly. Batman,is everything in the manor secured to the ground and walls so if Robin climbs it , it wont tumble over and kill him. Do you have a place for him to sleep and play. Have all of the doors got locks on?" Black Canary asked him and Flash began to laugh behind his hand

"Flash , do you have the right safety precautions in his house. Do the tables have corner stoppers to stop Wally getting an injury if he slips whilst running. Do you have rugs which are secure on the ground and will not melt in Wally runs over is everything secure on walls and floor." She said looking at Flash who just shook his head.

"Superman. Is you house able to handle a kryption toddler." She said not even going into specifics because the list is too long. Like flash he shook his head.

"Manhunter what are you planning on doing with if she stays with you are all rooms secure enough where she will not just go through them." She said looking at she turned on her heel and looked at Oliver.

"Do I have to even start with you. Your house is a deathtrap for toddlers. Also they need clothes and food remember that. I want all the homes sorted by 5 pm. You can leave the kids here. you have 7 hours to fix your houses up. " Black Canary said. They all ran towards the Zeta beams going to their house's.

 _ **At the Allen-West house hold.**_

"So pretty much Wally has some how been turned into a toddler and we are raising him?" asked Iris as Flash ran around the house putting courner stoppers on.  
"Yeah " Flash said running past.  
"And how am I meant to explain the fact I have a toddler which can run at superspeed. What happens when I have to take him out somewhere like shopping?The press will want to know why I have a kid. " asked Iris a little more worried about the fact they are raising Wally than Barry was.  
"Batman has made a 'Wally proof' toddler leash for when you go shopping so he cannot use his powers. If they ask say it is your nephew who's parents couldn't look after anymore." Barry said racing past her once again.  
"You know it is 4:58 you might wanna leave now because you know how Canary can be when you are will go buy Wally toys and clothes when he is with us . Now go."Iris told him. To be perfectly honest she was excited to be able to raise Wally . When he was little he was adorable.

 _ **With Batman**_

"Alfred. I need you to help me. Richard had been turned into a toddler and I have to raise him again. Would you be able to go get all the stuff needed for raising a baby which is 12 months old ish." Batman asked Alfred.

"OK I will be back by 4 and have the house sorted by 5. You should secure everything in the meantime. I also advise having new adoption papers done and a change of name." Alfred said walking off.

 _ **Green Arrow**_

'So what do you get for a 2 year old and a three year I don't know' thought Oliver walking around babies r us. He began putting random things in the trolley like 4 years clothing and bits and bobs that were really useless .Then he got a text.

 _FROM DINAH_  
 _Ok empty the trolley. I don't care what is in it empty it .I do not trust you to buy the right things in the right sizes. So I am sending you a list of what you need and what needs to be done in the house._  
 _A double pram. It needs to be forward facing and for twins._  
 _Two toddler beds_  
 _Nappies(Artemis nor Roy are potty trained properly and Green Lantern learned the hard way when Roy peed on him ) get size 3's_  
 _girl clothes and pj's in size 1-2 yrs_  
 _Boy clothes in 2-3 yrs(They are tiny for their age if you had not realized)_  
 _Artemis asked for a dolly which has blonde hair .It was on an advert it is called Sally I think_  
 _Toddler toys( gender neutral please so they can both play with it)_  
 _Roy wants some toy bow and arrows and so does Artemis_  
 _Megablox_  
 _Teddies_  
 _toddler bedding_  
 _and what ever else the assistant says you would need._

Oliver sighed after reading the text and went up to a shop assistant.  
"Hello.I need some help." He asked awkwardly  
"What do you need?" the girl asked him.  
"Well me and my girlfriend have adopted a 2 year old and a 3 year old. She said I need a double forwards facing pram . Where would I find it ?" He asked.  
"Well we have a large selection. Would you like the seats to be next to each other or one behind the other."she asked him. He thought for a minute and knew one being behind the other was a bad idea.  
"Next to each other." he stated.  
"Would you like it to have trays for food or not." she asked. Why was there so many questions to buy a freaking pram.  
"Trays would be fine." He said  
"Finally would you like them to have sleeping bags on them ." She asked.  
"Sure." He replied.  
"Ok then I would recommend.." She began before he cut her off.  
"Just get it me and put it on the card. "  
After 3 hours he brought everything he needed which required him to use his 4x4 and have all the seats put down.  
It took hours for him to put everything together and Dinah had ended up just going home and not waiting for him.

 _ **LIne break**_

All the heros (minus Oliver) had arrived on time.  
"So where are the kids?"Batman asked.  
"medical bay. They all fell asleep and it is the safest place for them." Dinah rushed to get the children obviously excited.  
"Come on Wally wakey wakey ...we can get MacDonald's ." Flash said. Obviously the thought of food woke the little boy up. He began clenching and unclenching his hands asking to be picked up.  
"Come on bud. We have a bit of shopping to do as well " he said picking up Wally who had once again fell asleep on his shoulder.  
Everyone else collected their children except Dinah who was waiting for Oliver. Soon it was 6 pm and Roy and Artemis began waking up.  
"Lets go home. Obviously daddy had a lot of work to do so he is waiting at home for us." Dinah said picking the two toddlers up and placing them on her sides.  
She walked to the zeta beams and walked back to her place.  
She opened the door to find Oliver wrestling with a stroller ."You need a bit of help there Ollie?"she asked him.  
"Nope , just finished it now. " he said standing up.  
"Look at the time Oliver." she stated as he looked at his watch.  
"I am so sorry. Why don't we go out for out dinner. I have a twin stroller so you don't have to carry them all the time. Plus go see Roy's old room." He said they all walked up the stairs and went to Roy's bedroom. Inside it had been repainted a light green and had two toddler beds on each side. There was a toy box which was overflowing with toys.  
"See. I did them up a room as well. I thought whilst they are young they might feel safer sharing a room plus it makes bedtime easier. So should we head out to our meal now.?"he asked. Dinah was room was bare before and now it was perfect.  
"Sure, we can take them the park afterwards as well." She said heading down the stairs, the two toddlers clinging onto her like downstairs she put them into the was a pink sleeping bag and a blue one .She placed Roy in the blue seat and Artemis in the pink one.  
"Lets go then" Oliver said.

 _ **Line Break**_

They had been for a meal and it had been amazing. Granted they had to go to a different restaurant than planned because it would not allow children in however the one they went to was just as if not better. Now they were at the park and the sun was setting , emitting an amber glow  
Artemis was playing in the sandpit because she was too small for the climbing frame and Roy was sat on the toddler slide watching Artemis. A boy of about 3 years old with blonde hair came over to Artemis .  
"Move girl. This is my sand." The boy demanded .  
"Make me !" She said .  
"Alright then." the boy said before pushing Artemis over and kicking her in the head. Roy who had been watching ran over and hit the other boy in the face making it bleed. Quickly the mother of the unknown boy along with Oliver and Dinah ran over to the three children.  
"Callum. What happened."The lady with brown hair asked.  
"They ..he hit me for no reason. I wanted to play but she said no and then the ginger boy came over and hit me for no reason."Callum lied convincingly.  
"Of course they did. Are these your two kids Oliver. " Callum's mom asked.  
"Jane is that you.I haven't seen you in nearly 4 years, how old is this child?" Oliver asked Jane.  
"Yes he is your son Oliver." Jane said.  
"Mommy. Arty isn't waking up. When he kicked her she fell asleep and she wont wake up. "Roy cried. They all looked down to see that Artemis was unconscious.  
"Well Oliver I have to take Callum to the ER because of your devil son. " Jane said.  
"Let me help you." Oliver said picking up Callum and carrying him to his car, making her wanted to scream, the little boy had a bloodied nose and she was making a huge fuss whilst Artemis was knocked out on the ground and Oliver was ignoring her.  
"Arty Honey I need you to wake up. " Dinah said trying to wake up Artemis. Drowsily, Artemis woke up.  
"My head hurts mommy." The girl said wearily.  
"I know baby I know. I need you to stay awake though till I can get you to a hospital." Dinah said. "I am going to call for an ambulance to come and get you."  
"Mommy is Arty going to be is Daddy helping the mean boy who hurt Arty?"Roy asked tears falling down his face .  
"Arty is going to be fine. Your Daddy is just being stupid. Now I need you to help keep Artemis awake until the ambulance gets here."Dinah was upset that Oliver had cheated on her. They had been together since high school and had only been apart from each other once for 6 months when she was sent on a mission. And in that time he had cheated on her. Within 5 minutes the paramedics had arrived.  
"So where is the injured child." the paramedic asked.  
"Here!" Shouted Dinah"Baby we need you to stay awake for just a bit longer now honey." Dinah said to the young girl who was growing more and more tired.  
"I tie tie though" Artemis said paramedics ran over with a stretcher and a heart monitor.  
They put her on the bed and wheeled her into the ambulance. Dinah followed after pushing the stroller and carrying Roy who was having a melt down about Artemis being hurt.  
The paramedic's were about to close the doors when Jane, Oliver and Roy stopped them.  
"My son he has been attacked by that boy and needs medical attention please "Jane begged.  
"Sorry mam. It looks like a nosebleed to me. Take him to the ER by car. We have a child in critical condition at the moment due to being kicked in the skull .She needs to get to hospital asap due to her fading in and out of consciousness." the paramedic said.  
"What do you mean critical condition. She had a bit of a shove." Jane said glaring at Dinah who was still trying to calm down Roy who began balling when he heard he was in critical condition which he knew was bad.  
"We have to go now" The paramedic said before slamming the door and driving off.

 _ **Linebreak**_

After arriving at the hospital they found she had bruising on the skull which caused the slipping in and out of was given some pills and they they had arrived by ambulance Dinah had to walk back to the house pushing the stroller.  
Two hours. That is how long it took her to get she arrived home she found Jane and Oliver on the couch talking. She headed upstairs to put them into bed to find Callum was in Roy's bed and the other had vanished. This caused her to snap. She grabbed Roy and Artemis and packed everything he had brought for them along with her stuff and got into a car leaving a note in the kitchen counter.

5 hours after she left Oliver found the note. He read it over and Over again. It said

 _Dear Ollie,_

 _I know you cheated on me and I accept that. I knew you were never 100% loyal. However these children need a proper life and not have to deal with the man they call 'daddy' give another child their stuff. I went to the hospital with Artemis and she is OK don't worry. We walked back to find Callum sleeping in Roy's bed and Artemis's mysteriously gone. I know you care about them but at the park when that little boy attacked Arty you did not even notice she was unconscious. So I have taken them and one of your cars (don't worry I left your favorite ones ) along with our stuff to set a new life somewhere._  
 _Goodbye_  
 _Dinah Lance._

She had left him because of what he had done. He felt guilty but what could he do now, she was Black Canary and could fall off the face of the earth if she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE AGE's of the children**_

 _ **Aqualad/Kaldur - 3 years old**_

 _ **Rocket/ Raquel -3 years old (I know she wasn't mentioned but she is in this story)**_

 _ **Robin/ Richard/ Romeo -1 years old (Romeo is his new name he goes by because it is a shakepeare name like Robin is a Shakespeare name)**_

 _ **Zatanna- 1 years old**_

 _ **Kid Flash - 2 years old**_

 _ **Artemis -2 years old**_

 _ **Red Arrow/ Speedy/Roy -3 years old (He is younger because he was closer to where the power which deaged them came from )**_

 _ **Superboy/Connor-3**_

 _ **Miss Martian/ Megan / M'gaan - 3**_

 _ **I think that is it. Sorry I havent updated in a few weeks. I am in the middle of writing another chaper for Care Kids and another chapter for this story.**_

Walking through the Zeta beams a million thoughts raced into Aquaman's mind. How would Mera react to Kaldur. Sure she knew he had been deaged but she didn't know how he looked and they didn't know how he would behave. Kaldur had spend his whole childhood in a care home in a small village. There was no reports of Kaldur's behavious untill he was 12 when he had been placed in the army. It said at first he was irrational and would lash out, yet changed about 6 months before he began training with Mera and it was almost an overnight thing. He had been 13 and a bit when it changed. So how would he be now?.All these thoughts whizzed through his head.

Soon he was at the castle gates. Immeadiatly the gaurds opened them but raised an eyebrow at the sleeping toddler his arms. Ignoring them he walked through the gates and into his home.

"Mera , I am back !" he said down the hallway ,walking into the lounge.

"Hello Orin. What has taken so long...is that Kaldur?" Mera said , standing up , after playing with her own son Artur.

"Yeah. Kaldur still has his tattoo's." Aquaman said , placing the sleeping Kaldur on the sofa.

"How old is he then?" Mera asked looking unsurely at the sleeping toddler.

"He is about three years old." Stated Aqualad. Suddenly Kaldur began to stir and woke up. His eyes widened and he began to panic. Tears began streaming down his dace as he had no idea what to didn't recognise Mera or Mera scooped the crying boy up as his tattoo's began to glow blue.

"Calm down Kaldur'urm you are safe. You will be staying with us for a while" Kaldur nodded " So why don't you play with Artur whilst the adults talk " Mera said placing the boy on the ground next to Artur. Artur carried on playing in his own little world as Kaldur watched on longingly. After a few moments of observing Kaldur leaned over and grabbed an Aquaman figure, which had been thrown to the side by Artur. As he leaned over to grab it Artur grabbed it and hit Kaldur over the head with it until his mother intervened and Kaldur was sat in a ball cuddling Artur wasn't a bad child but he didn't do sharing and was a bit of a brat ; not that anyone mentioned it.

"Artur you do not do that. You must share!" Mera said sternly , taking the Aquaman toy out of Arturs hands and passing it to Kal , who was still curled in a ball crying as Aquaman tried to get him to calm down.

"No share . No!" Artur whined to his mother.

"It's okay no one shares with me anyway. " Kaldur said lifting his head up to look at Mera. I pained her to see a boy so innocent, so sweet , be so accepting of this treatment off other children.

"Kal, it isn't ok for people to treat you like that" Mera told the young boy.

"How about I tae Kaldur to the play room and he stay with the nurse maids and I will contact his friends to come visit him." Aquaman said , standing up the boy and leading him to the play room.

 _ **I Know it is a tiny chaper and a filler but i am working on another one as we speak. So till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**With West-Allen house hold.**_

After leaving the watch tower he sped home with little Wally in his arms asleep before coming to a halt at his house. Opening the door he saw Iris stood waiting by the door.

"Oh my goodness he is so cute. Pass him here Barry" Iris said taking the sleeping Wallyfrom his arms as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"So are we going shopping now or ..." Barry started before Iris cut him off.

"We are going now. He has not got a bedroom with a bed suitable for him, he has not got any toys or even clothes. He literally has all that is on his back so we are going now. Have You got the harness for him?"Iris asked Barry who passed it her.

"I feel bad for putting this on him It will stop his powers working whilst he has it on " Barry said to her.

"I know but would you rather go the shops and he be calm and or go the shops and him unable to control his powers?" she reasoned with Barry and she carefully placed the harness on Wally.

"The first one." grumbled Barry before running out and changing into his civillian clothes and dashing back in.

"You changed. Ok lets go then. " Iris said walking out of the door and towards the car.

"Wally has not got a car seat." stated Barry.

"God he hasn't has he. Quickly run and buy him one." Iris said and as quick as a flash he was gone and back within moments...with a flash one.

"Seriously."She asked him.

"Yes" Barry replied as she put it into the car and buckled Wally in who had managed to stay asleep the whole time.

 _ **TIME SKIP.**_

The family of three walked into the mall. Wally was clinging to his uncle Barry, sat on his shoulders.

"Ok first we need to buy him a toddler way." Iris said leading the boys through the mall and to a Babies 'R' Us.

They walked in and Iris took Wally off of Barry's shoulders and placed him on her wasn't that she didn't trust Barry , she did , she just didn't trust Wally to lean back and fall or to just let go.

Out of nowhere a fan of Iris came up to her.  
"Oh my goodness. Is he your son. He is so adorable. Can I hold him?"the girl said before grabbing Wally and hugging him close to her chest , causing him to scream and her to hug him tighter. Soon his face began going red with being upset and scream louder than ever causing Iris to snatch him back and begin soothing him.

"Sorry, that is my nephew , he doesn't take well to strangers." Barry apologized as Iris was busy bouncing him on her hip and muttering things into his girl stalked off , annoyed that one of her Idol's had ignored her.

"Food!" Wally cried.

"Let us get you a bed and then we will get you food .Ok " Iris said to Wally who just nodded before putting his head in the crook of her kneck. They bagan looking through the selection of strollers.

"Hello my name may I help you " A Babies 'R' Us asissat asked.

"We are looking for a would we be able to get one along with a toddler bed"Iris asked bouncing Wally on her hip.

"Don't mind me asking but why doesn't he have a stroller or toddler bed yet?" the girl questioned .

"He isn't ours. He is my brothers son but he is unable to raise him as he recently lost his older son and baby Wally here was put into our custody. Although I wouldn't be so nosy if I were you." Iris said , snarling slightly at the end. Why were people so rude.

"Ok I am sorry. We have a large selection of toddlers beds. We have superhero ones such as the Flash or Batman or even Superman. We also have a disney range..." Wendy said before Wally cut her off.

"Flash"

"Wouldn't you prefere Superman?" the Wendy tried to bargin , most people wanted Flash with him being the local hero but they had tons of Superman ones.

"No I want Flash " he demanded.

"Looks like we will be having a Flash one then." Iris said ,holding Wally's head onto her shoulder to stop him saying anything else.

"Ok what about a stroller. We have many diffrent colour and styles." Wendy said , writing something down on her notepad.

"Errmm we need one which has the best child restraints and can lean backwards with a food tray." Iris said politely.

"We have plenty in that style . Any paticular colour." Wendy asked.

"Lellow" Wally shouted.

"Yellow." Iris sighed ,she new if she got him it in colours he wanted there was a higher chance of actually getting him in it.

"Follow me. " Wendy said leading them to a section with the stroller which met her specifications.

"Ok this one will do. Lets pay and get something to eat." Barry said before Iris could say anything else.

After 5 minutes they were out and Barry was setting up the stroller after taking the bed to the car.

"Done!" exclaimed Barry.

"Ok. Wally honey I need you to sit in the stroller so we can go get food. Okay?" Iris said taking him off her hip and placing him in the stroller, him not putting up too muh of a fight although if he had his speed she doubted she would have got him in and his tray infront of him.

"Lets go to Macdonalds" Barry stated walking ahead leaving Iris to push Wally.

 _ **Line Break**_

After finally finishing their food (and Wally covering himself in food) they headed to a clothes shop.

"Does that mean we have to take him out of the stroller?" Barry asked nervous he would have to take him out and wrestle him into trying on clothes.

"No we know his size so we will just get it him in that size. If they do not fit we will return them. Anyway Wally is asleep and I do not want to wake him" Iris stated looking through the clothes isle before finding the isle she needed; 2-3 years.

"Ohh look Iris there are Flash trainers and Flash Pj's and Flash everything!We are going to buy all of it " Barry stated putting everything flash in Wally's size in to the cart.

"You know he isn't going to to live in Flash stuff right?" Iris said whilst putting normal clothes into the cart.

 _ **linebreak.**_

Finally they were home. It took a while and a few tantrums but hey had got everything they needed.  
"Barry , it is too late to set up Wally's room."Iris said looking at the time which said 11pm.  
"Where is he going to sleep then?" Barry asked.  
"I suppose he could sleep in our bed." Iris said bring in the bags as Wally slept on the sofa.  
"Why not on the floor with some blankets and pillows?" Barry asked , really not wanting to share his bed.  
"And in the morning he is just able to run off or in the night?It would just be safer for him because you remember he had horrible nightmares when he was young and leaving him somewhere he didn't know could cause addtional stress."Iris stated placing more bags of toys on the floor.  
"Fine...Is that the last of them?" Barry said disgruntled about the fact he has to share his bed with a two year old.  
"Yes. Now help me get Wally into his pajamas."Iris said grabbing the flash footie pajama's and walking over to Wally. Carefully she picked him up at took off his harness.  
"Pass us a pull up" she said taking Wally's pants off. Barry quickly passed her a pull up with the flash logo on she put it on him along with the footie pajamas .  
"Come on Barry we best head up to bed it is nearing midnight and you hsve work at the labs and I have to be out at 5 tomorrow." Iris said picking up the sleeping Wally and heading upstairs.  
"Kay coming " Barry said whizzing past her and into the she walking into the bedroom and placed Wally in the center of the bed as she walked into the bathroom to get changed. Within five minutes she was changed and climbing into bed.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Iris , Dinah has left Ollie and took Artemis and Roy with her." Barry shouted from upstairs.

"Why has she left?" Iris asked, putting a jumper on Wally.

"He said it was because he cheated on her and had an ilegitamate child." Barry said waling down the stairs.

"Good on her. I will take Wally into work with me because it is far to dangerous for him to go with you." Iris said picking up Wally who began squirming in her grasp .

"Wan' down wan' down" Wally cried.

"Fine but first let me put your harness on so ok." she said before placing it over his head.

" Sure , I will finish at 3 but I am going to check on Ollie see how he is." Barry said to her , walking into the kitchen.

"Well I am leaving now. I will see you tonight then." Iris said , kissing Barry on the cheek, before walking out the front door and putting Wally into his booster seat in the back.


End file.
